My MoonShaped Pillow
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: You have to do certain things to maintain a reputation of being evil.  Wearing zebra pajamas or having a moon-shaped pillow is not one of those things.  Rated M for Saix language and Demyx stupidity.


A/N: I read a funny one-shot and saw a funny picture on Deviantart which somehow led me to think of this…

Pairings: None

::::::

My Moon-Shaped Pillow

::::::::

Xemnas sighed, rolling out of his bed, it was three in the morning and one of his sorcerer nobodies had alarmed him of a dramatic change in heartless population. He groaned, he was going to need to have a meeting. This was not going to go over well. He pulled his black and white sleep-pants, in a zebra design, up to his hips while walking tiredly to his closet. He paused before changing into his usual Organization XIII outfit.

::::::::

The annoying chiming sound echoed in each room throughout the Castle That Never Was. Demyx pouted, squirming uncomfortably in his bed. He frowned, yanking his covers off and hopping out of bed. His blue pajamas shifted as he scratched his head, his hairdo not quite up to its usual standards. A sorcerer nobody appeared in his room, telling him to go to the Grey Area for the meeting. Demyx couldn't help but wonder why the Grey Area, but shrugged it off and shooed the lesser nobody away.

He portaled down to the Grey Area, too exhausted to care about uniform at this time of night. He plopped down on one of the couches, yawning and looking around. He didn't see anyone else, which was odd, usually he was one of the last to arrive to meetings. He frowned, grunting unhappily at the fact that he was actually awake for a meeting that nobody cared to attend.

He heard a soft whine that dragged him out of his thoughts. He curiously whipped his head around and his eyes laid on something not even in his faintest dreams he thought he would see. On a couch across the room was Saix, still asleep, curled up in a ball, wrapped around a crescent moon pillow; wearing only blue sleep pants covered with yellow stars and moons. Demyx immediately snorted, then his eyes widened, getting quiet in the desperate hope that he hadn't woke up the berserker. Luckily for him, Saix was too deep in sleep to care.

Demyx, as silently as possible, crossed the distance between them and hovered over the member that everyone feared. He frowned, Saix really didn't look that intimidating now, and he giggled then smirked. A foolish idea jumped into his brain, making him decide to do something that if Saix was awake, he wouldn't have done for a million munny. He reached toward Saix, snaking his arm in between Saix's arms and grabbing his pillow. Maybe he could get Saix to give him better missions if Saix missed his precious moon-pillow. Demyx applauded his own evil pillow-napping ways. However, being that he was too caught up in his scheming, he failed to notice a feral yellow eye open.

::::::::::

Saix yawned, he had been summoned to a meeting in the Grey Area, which was odd for the Superior to do, and then he looked at the clock. Three o' clock in the morning? _Was the Superior kidding? _ He growled, clinging to his pillow lightly, not wanting to go anywhere. Chances were that the others wouldn't come anyways, so he just portaled as is to the Grey Area. He could give two shits if someone was mad he wasn't in uniform, _fuck them_, he was tired and deserved his sleep.

He rolled over and contently snuggled into the couch, still clinging to his pillow. He was having a content nap until something bothered him. He shifted uncomfortably. He drifted out of sleep and opened one eye, to see none other than Demyx standing over him, attempting to…steal his pillow?..._Oh FUCK NO HE WASN'T!_

::::::::

::::::::

Demyx was abruptly drawn out of his schemes when he heard a growl, and looked down to look directly into Saix's eyes.

Demyx whimpered, "Oh….hey Saix….watcha…doin'?"

Saix growled, his eyes narrowing, "Number IX, why are you trying to steal my pillow?"

Demyx trembled, fear taking over his brain; he yanked the pillow out of Saix's grip….and ran. Saix's eyes became as wide as saucers,… _DID HE JUST STEAL MY?_ Saix jumped up off the couch, launching himself after Demyx with a look of pure rage in his eyes.

::::::::::

::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::

Xemnas groaned lightly, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Yes, I know what time it is Number VI." The others followed behind him, complaining about the time, the meeting, and the fact that they had to get dressed. They all rounded the corner to find something beyond disturbing.

In the middle of the room, Saix was on Demyx's back, struggling on top of him with a look of animalistic hatred on his face and Demyx had a look of pure fear on his face while gripping onto a moon-shaped pillow as if his non-existent life depended on it. Everyone got quiet and the pair stopped struggling.

Xemnas cleared his throat, "Number VII, ….what are you doing?"

Saix blinked, with a completely serious face, responded, "Demyx stole my moon, sir."

…..

A/N: Haha! Yeah, if you get the sexual meaning in 'moon,' you'll laugh, I think I'm going to make an actual story off of this.

Please R&R!


End file.
